Jiraiya Must Die
by XxAlianaxX
Summary: What happens when Jiraiya accidentally turns Sakura into a man? Rated M for future chapters. SakuIno and light unimportant yaoi bits..
1. PROLOGUE

**AN: Here is the prologue to my new story. Sorry it's been so long since I've been on. Please review, because I will not continue posting unless I'm reminded through reviews to post again. Please let me know if this interests you. **

Prologue

Jiraiya watched Sakura walk down the street. She was so cute and feminine. It made Jiraiya so mad. Naruto just couldn't concentrate on training with that girl around. Jiraiya sighed following her home. She ran into Ino just near the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino called her 'billboard brow', and 'like a man'.

THAT WAS IT!

Jiraiya smiled and followed Sakura the rest of the way to her house. He watched her through her window and did a few hand signs. Jiraiya laughed and went home.

**Really short I know. If you want more send reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so i did add in some names for characters whose names are never shared with us, and I hope that doesn't bother you. This chapter is actually a lot longer than I remembered haha. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Good or bad, I enjoy a good critic^_^ **

**R&R  
**

CHAPTER ONE

Sakura yawned as she got out of bed. She slowly walked to the mirror to fix her hair.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The loud, masculine yell could be heard clear through the whole village. Noren of course wanted to know why a masculine voice of any kind was coming from her daughter's room.

Noren quickly ran upstairs to her daughter's room to check on her. There, standing completely without movement was a tall, lean-muscled young man in a pink nightgown. He had shoulder length burgundy hair that was pulled into a loose bun. His eyes were a deep mossy green that made you feel small and insecure. He really did have an intimidating outlook, even in a girl's nightgown.

Noren slowly walked over and looked the young man in the eye, "Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura turned as tears began to well in her face. "Mom, I'm a guy!" she said before crying it all out hugging her.

Noren was a bit overwhealmed. This was the ninja world, so anything could happen. Noren was accustom to strange things, but this topped her list. She tried to stay calm. Noren sighed, "Sakura pull yourself together. I'm going to give you some of your father's old clothes. They may be a little tight. You are a quite large young man, but they will work for now."

Noren came back moments later with an arm full of black male ninja gear. They all fit her perfectly. Noren had exaggerated her size a bit. She pulled her hair band out and redid her hair in a pony tail high on her head like Shikamaru, only hers was so long it drooped down like a normal pony tail, unlike Shika's that only stuck straight into the air.

Sakura looked into the mirror. She was an extremely attractive guy. She could easily draw all the girls that had once loved Sasuke. That scared her. She didn't want to have any girls attracted to her. But from the way she looked in this mirror, that was inevitable.

Sakura sighed, "I need to go see Lady Tsunade." Noren nodded and watched her leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade smirked at the gorgeous young man who just entered her office. His long deep red hair was incredibly sexy, and though he was much too young for her, there was no denying the boy was attractive. He couldn't be any older than eighteen. He probably stood a good 6' 8".

"What can I do for you?" she asked stoicly.

The boy sighed, "Tsunade-sama, I am a guy. I don't know how it happened, but it did and I don't know what to do. Change me back!"

Tsunade frowned irritated that the image of the young boy she had created had just been ruined by his whining, "Who are you?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "You don't recognize me? It's me Sakura!"

Tsunade froze, "Sakura? How did this, oh nevermind you said you didn't know. Um…I really don't know how this could happen. All I can say is that you will have to learn to be male. There are many Jutsus that could cause this, but all are permanent. They are all also forbidden as well. I don't know who would do this, or why. What good would it do to turn you into a male?"

Sakura shrugged, "You mean I'm stuck?"

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Yes, I'm sorry. Though if it helps, usually with these jutsus the host begins to act and think as the opposite gender as well. It won't be awkward forever. In fact you may even begin to find woman attractive soon."

Sakura sighed, "Oh Kami. I really don't need this right now!"

Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry, those girly hormones will be out of you in no time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked to the Ichiraku's shop to get a large bowl of ramen. For some reason she was incredibly hungry. She felt like she could eat as much a Naruto right now. She actually did eat quite a bit. Twelve bowls to be exact. It cost her a hefty 3600 yen, but it was worth it.

She went to meet up with Kakashi at the training grounds. She wondered how he would react to all this. All things considered, she thought she was doing pretty well.

Sakura walked into the training grounds and saw Kakashi sitting on a tree limb reading Icha Icha. For the first time since she was like sixteen she didn't think, _what a sexy man._

Kakashi smiled recognizing her chakra flow with his Sharingan. "Sakura...What happened to you?"

Sakura sighed, "Well it's a mystery to me still, but Tsunade-sama says it's irreversible, so I better just get used to it. It's weird though, because I'm already starting to think like a man. It's kinda weirding me out. I ate twelve bowls of ramen!"

Kakashi laughed, "Well It's not that bad being a man, but I can't see your beautiful feminine curves anymore." He pouted.

Sakura laughed, "Now now you perv. I'm a guy now. You don't want someone to think your gay do you?"

Kakashi snorted, "Yea right, I'm the "pervy" sensei remember."

Sakura laughed as he used the name Naruto had always used for him since he read the Icha Icha romances, "Well I guess we can't date anymore."

Kakashi sighed, "True, I really am going to miss being with you Sakura. But tell me the truth. You don't find me the least bit attractive anymore do you?"

Sakura flinched at the question, "I can still understand the fact that you are a very attractive man Kakashi, I just…My stomach doesn't tense when I'm near you anymore...and I..."

Kakashi laughed, "Well It really does suck that all this happened, but I'm sure that you will find a nice girl one day." Kakashi sighed picking up his book and walking away.

Sakura sighed. Could she really be attracted to a girl?

0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked down the street with her hands in her pockets like she had seen so many guys do. It just seemed natural now. She'd also caught herself several times looking at places of passing girls that she shouldn't be looking. It was all very disheveling, and she needed something familiar to calm her down.

She walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. If she had anyone left it would be Ino.

She walked in and looked around. She looked over to her friend behind the counter. A mental bolder hit her in the head as she saw her friend putting on a face she knew all too well. It was her flirty face. Ino was trying to get her attention in a whole new way.

What scared Sakura the most was that it was working. She watched as Ino swayed her beautiful blonde hair and softly sighed shifting just a bit too noisily through empty vases in a shelf behind the counter. She looked back a couple times pretending to blush and hide her face.

Sakura walked over to the counter and sighed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Ino made a cutely innocent "huh?" She knew all too well what she was doing, but would she ever admit it? Hell no...

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I need a single rose." Now this was gonna be funny. Watch the blonde squirm...hahahaha...

Ino smiled seductively, "Really? What color?"

Sakura smirked. She knew exactly how to play the Ino game, and win.

"Red"

Ino's eyes widened blushing for real this time as she thought of who the rose was for, "I'll be right back."

Sakura just laughed and shook her head.

Ino came back a few seconds later with a beautiful red rose. Extremely high quality. Trademark for meaning "True Love".

"250 yen."

Sakura smirked and put the money on the counter before walking away.

Ino ran around the counter, "Wait! You forgot the rose!"

Sakura laughed, "No, I left it with the one I bought it for." _Check._

Ino frowned shaking her head. She was confused, "But you don't even know me."

Sakura laughed, "Yes I do Ino. More than you know. And when you can figure out where I know you from I'll give you more than just a flower." _Mate._

Sakura could feel Ino's heart doki from where she stood near the exit. That hint would keep her guessing for a while. But when she found out Sakura was a deadman.

Sakura walked out the door. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Playing with the mean girl's feelings isn't the only way to get her back.

Sakura sighed and walked home.

Noren greeted her at the door, "So?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "You have a new son. Permanently."

Noren frowned, "It's going to be ok Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "I know. I've already gotten used to it mostly. The jutsu's already began to take full affect on me. I'm already feeling and thinking like any seventeen-year-old guy would. I guess I just have an advantage that other guys don't have."

Noren cocked a brow, "And what is that, son?"

Sakura laughed, "I know how girls think"

So the games begin...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Sakura reported to the medical ward like she always did. Tsunade greeted her warmly and gave her the schedule for the day's patients. The sweetly innocent Hinata stood in the corner of the room trying to avoid eye contact just like always. Only one thing differed. She was shaking. She fumbled with her fingers trying not to cause any unneeded sounds.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Hinata why are you scared of me?" She knew Hinata was a bit shy and found comunicating difficult. They'd been friends for several years.

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm not s..scared, I'm just a..a little i…intimid…dated."

Sakura smiled, "Well don't be. I'm just a normal guy now." Sakura knew what Hinata's wild little mind was thinking. Probably something like, _'Oh shit! He's seen me naked! He knows! Please don't stare!'_ No male in the village knew Hinata's true cup size. She kept herself bound tightly so that it appered she was small of chest. It helped so much with her career.

Hinata smiled, "Thanks Sakura. I feel better now. It just didn't feel like you at first. If it helps, you make a very handsome man."

Sakura laughed, "Careful Hinata, I think like a guy now. You don't want to give me any ideas." Actually she like seeing Hinata lighten up, and the memories of her in the womens shower had given Sakura "extracaricular" thoughts. The complement Hinata had just thrown at her was wayyyyyy out of line for the little Hyuga. She'd never seen Hinata confront any guy. Much less call him attractive to his face.

Hinata giggled and pushed a lunch tray to a patient's room.

Sakura just shook her head and walked into her first patient's room. It was a young female ninja about her age. She had been stabbed in the upper thigh by a rival village kunai. She still had the kunai in place in fear of opening the wound.

Sakura smiled to the patient, "Hi, I'll be your medic this afternoon."

The girl looked down as a warm glow filled her cheeks, "Hi"

Sakura sighed reading the evaluation again, "I'll need you to stay still. Try to endure the pain. Sakura grabbed a cotton bandage laced in alcohol and put it against the kunai. The girl winced as the alcohol met her flesh, and she lifted her hand to Sakura's arm gripping it in the pain. Sakura slowly lifted the kunai making the girl close her eyes and bite her lips. As soon as it was removed Sakura closed the bandage over the wound. Once it had stopped bleeding she laid her softly glowing hands over the inner thigh of the girl. She was so red in the face that she could blend in with Sakura's hair. The wound slowly closed, and all that was left was a red blotchy area of skin that was still pretty sore. Sakura wrapped a bandage around her leg and smiled up at the girl with perfect white teeth. "All better.", she said turning around to the sink in the corner of the room to wash her hands, "It will be red for another couple of days, make sure to keep it clean, and no scratching. There will always be a scar there, but don't worry about it, because it's not in a sighted area."

The girl mumbled something under her breath that sakura barely caught, "What?" she said playing along as she turned around.

The girl blushed, "Nothing, Um...Thank you for healing me, Medic-san."

Sakura smiled, "Anytime." The girl grabbed her crutch and slowly walked out.

Sakura was still mentally laughing at the girl's comment. She was never meant to have heard it, but she had. The girl's words still wrung in her mind, and she wondered if she was ever so silly. She really couldn't remember anymore, but she figured she had been.

"_I wish you would kiss it better instead."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Something had happened that Sakura would have never guessed in a million years. Over the last few months Sakura had been getting a lot of missions with her ex, Hyuga Neji.

What surprised her was that they had become best friends. She didn't mean plain friends that go on a mission happily talking together and then separate. She meant "best friends". The kind of friends that train together constantly and go to Ichiraku's together and disguss things they never would with anyone else.

Sakura walked up to the entrance to the Hyuga compound. She gently knocked on the door. A petite maid with dark hair and light eyes answered the door. Instantly her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Haruno-san! I will get Master Neji immediately."

Sakura smirked, "Don't worry, I'm staying for a while today."

The young maid bowed and moved so that she could enter. Hinata appeared from around the corner, "Sakura!" she yelled like a little school girl as her entire face glowed.

She ran and hugged Sakura. Sakura winced as Hinata's large unbound breast pressed against her chest. She felt no need to not be herself here at home, and that made this hug all the more awkward. Sakura found herself embracing Hinata back and savoring the connection. What she hadn't noticed was her hand slowly drifting lower down Hinata's back until it rested on her left cheek. What was she doing?

Hinata gasped as Sakura gently squeezed. She backed out of Sakura's arms. Sakura blushed, "Sorry."

Hinata giggled, "That's the first time I've seen **you** blush."

Sakura smirked, "I see you didn't fight it."

Hinata blushed a thousand colours of red, "Perhaps..."

Sakura laughed noticing the lack of stutter in Hinata's words recently, "You want to go to dinner tonight?"

Hinata looked up quickly, "Of course!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji walked downstairs only to see his closest friend embracing his younger cousin with his hand in a place it shouldn't be. Neji watched as he corrected himself and apologized for his actions. If his younger cousin had to be with someone, he was glad it was someone he trusted. Of course all men had flaws like Sakura just now. It was to be expected. He knew Sakura would treat his cousin in a way she deserved.

Neji walked the rest of the way down and greeted Sakura, "It's good to see you Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, It's a beautiful day. You ready to go?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah."

Sakura didn't stand much of a chance in a real fight with Neji. Even thought both of their fighting styles meant one-hit KO's, Neji's defense was at a much higher level than hers.

"So you like Hinata?" He asked her right after sparing as they walked their way from the river grounds.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know. Right now I really just want to get to know her first. It's still a bit strange the way I feel around women in general. I'd hate to hurt her."

Neji nodded, "Yeah. What's your type?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Not sure, I kinda like the laid back stoic kind. I guess the same personality I used to like in guys."

Neji nodded, "Yeah well Hinata's nowhere close to that. Try Tenten. Just stay away from Shiba, She's mine."

Sakura laughed, "No problem, She's a little too violent for me."

Neji laughed, "Yeah but that's what I love about her."

Sakura just shook her head, "You have a weird masochistic way of thinking Neji."

Neji smirked, "I know."

Sakura inhaled deeply as they passed the dango shop and she smiled as her newfound appitite kicked in once again, "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Neji smiled and waved her off as he continued to walk nonchalantely down the paved road.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten yawned as she dodged a leather bound ball coming at an outrageous speed toward her head. She had grown used to it. She had always been the youngest of the children, and the only girl. She had ten older brothers who seemed to think that playing together meant killing her and destroying the house.

"Sorry Ten, I didn't see you. Don't you have a boyfriend or something, though. You shouldn't be at home on a beautiful afternoon like today." Her eldest brother Cryst said coming through the sliding doors from the garden.

Tenten sighed, "I wish I did, but no I don't. I guess I'll just work on these scrolls. Be careful not to break anything important."

Cryst laughed, "I think I know better." He said rolling his eyes right before tripping over a potted plant near the door. Despite her parent's urges, non of her brothers had pursed the ninja career, and they were all incredibly uncordinated.

Cryst laughed hesitantly before rushing out the door. Tenten just shook her head and concentrated her attention back to her work. The scrolls wouldn't take too long, and then she had all afternoon...to watch the boys...Tenten sighed. She really did need to get out more, but it seemed all her femaled friends had other things to worry about, and she wasn't even trying to get a boyfriend right now. It could fog her vission of what's important.

A knock on the door drew Tenten from her work to answer it. At the entrance a tall man with long burgundy red hair stood smiling. He was smiling beautifully leaning just slightly to the left of the door so she could see him through the window. He waved happily.

Tenten had to admit to herself the man was extremely gorgeous. He never once blinked. He just stood their with his eyes creased in a very ninja like smile.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked. Now that she thought about it, that was about the lamest plain Jane thing she could have said.

Sakura laughed, "You don't even recognize me. I'm disappointed."

Tenten frowned, "And should I?" She'd know if she had met this hunk before, and she hadn't. So what was he playing?

Sakura sighed, "I suppose not, although I used to be just a little bit shorted than you with bright pink hair."

Only one person she knew had pink hair, and thenTenten gasped, "Sakura?"

Sakura smirked, "Yes, in a freak accident I was turned into a man. Don't worry I'm not suffering as I would have under different circumstances. I don't have anymore feminine hormones in my body at all. I'm fully male. I think and act just as any other male, and this change is irreversible."

Tenten laughed at that egotystical pride. She sounded not too diferent than her beloved Sasuke. Tenten blinked, "Wow, you seem so proud of that… Anyway, come in. Tell me all about it."

Sakura laughed entering and sitting on the couch settled near the door.

Tenten sat right next to her as comfortable as she had been two days ago. Sakura explained the entire situation, and why it was irreversible.

Tenten noticed twice that the tall man's eyes drifted slightly lower. It was Sakura though. She wouldn't do anything. Would she?

Sakura smirked noticing that Tenten was completely spaced out in thought. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Without thinking Tenten responded, "Oh, yeah sure." She was thinking on impulse since she and Sakura had gotten food together so often before, and she was begining to get very hungry.

Sakura laughed, "Alright, it's a date."

Tenten's eyes widened, "What?" It had never crossed her mind that Sakura might have alterior motives behind asking her to lunch. Perhaps to get her to foot the bill, but not a date.

Sakura sighed, her face all too serious, "Tenten I'm a guy now. I find you incredibly attractive, and I already know you're a great girl. We were best friends before. I'm not a different person, I'm just a different gender."

Tenten nodded, "Ok, one date. I still feel weird going on a date with you though."

Sakura kissed her on the cheek and stood up, "So miso pork and dango?"

Tenten laughed thinking how weird this was, "Sure."

Well maybe she could use some male company after all. This was Sakura, how bad could it be?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino gasped as she saw the gorgeous guy from earlier enter the barbeque shop. Ino was glad she had a chance to see him again. She had so much to ask him. Just as she was getting up she noticed he held the hand of a tall beautiful brunet, OMG it was Tenten! Since when did that girl let her hair down?

Ino ran up to the guy and said, "Hey! What was up with the rose earlier?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. Tenten frowned and looked up to her. Sakura smirked and said, "What can I say? I'm a flirt. She deserved a bit of angst after all those years she tortured me."

Tenten laughed and hit her in the arm. Ino was still utterly confused.

Sakura and Tenten sat down at a nearby table and picked up a menu. A waitress walked by and Sakura, completely unaware of her actions, followed with her eyes.

Tenten hit Sakura in the arm. Sakura gasped, "What?"

Tenten cocked a brow, "You're on a date with me. Don't be so rude as to look at another girl."

Sakura laughed, "alright."

They talked for awhile, but Sakura just couldn't be anything more than friends with her old friends, even if she did find them extremely attractive now.

Sakura sighed walking back to her home. She froze. There sitting at the dinningroom table was Ino. She was very pissed to say the least

Noren was befuddled, so she obviously hadn't told her what happened.

Ino stood and marched up to her poking her in the chest. Sakura put her hands up, "Now wait Ino-pig. It was just a little joke."

Ino snarled, "You're the pig! You bastard! How could you do that to me?" she burst into tears on Sakura's chest

Sakura sighed holding Ino in a comforting embrace, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care that much."

Noren frowned, "I think you two need to sit down and explain to me what happened."

Sakura sighed. She really hadn't thought it was that big of a deal. Once Ino had calmed down and they explained the whole situation to Noren Haruno, Sakura went out to the training ground to train for the night. She had still wanted to train with Kakashi every once and a while, but it seemed the devotion had gone.

But when she arrived at the training grounds, there was already someone there. It was Kakashi. She walked up smiling, "Hi Kakashi how are you today?"

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, just getting some training in."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. Mind if I join?"

Kakashi cocked a brow, "I won't go easy on you now that you're a man."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "You went easy on me before."

Kakashi laughed, "Just a bit."

Sakura attacked.

0o0o0o

Sakura fell down on the ground sweaty. Kakashi laughed slightly out of breath lying down beside her shirtless.

"I told you my training was hard." He said rasply.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, but it was good for a change."

Kakashi covered her body with his, and Sakura gasped wide eyed.

"Sakura I…" he looked down, "You don't feel anything do you?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry, but how are you still attracted to me?"

Kakashi smiled, "I, I love you Sakura. It's not your body I'm attracted to, It's your heart." he said softly laying his hand on her chest.

Sakura smiled, "That's sweet." She still didn't know how she felt it. Perhaps she had a rush of some left over female hormones, but she felt something tug her in her heart.

Sakura lifted her head to join their lips. A small jolt went through Sakura. How? She felt nothing just moments ago.

Kakashi smirked, "I thought you weren't attracted to me."

Sakura blushed as Kakashi ground his hips into her erection.

"Kakashi… Stop…"

Kakashi sighed, "You don't want me to stop, you're just saying that."

Sakura panicked, "They won't let us be together! It's forbiden!"

**AN: for all you yaoi fans, I'm sure you can use you're imaginations for this part, but because it's unimportant were not going to traumatize others. Therefore make what you will of this part. and for you imaginative ones. I love branch stories.**

0o0o0o0o

Tsunade creased her eyes, "Absolutely not! I will not bend the rules just because she used to be a girl. If I do it for you two, I'll have to do it for the next homosexual pair that enters this room. I won't allow it. Especialy you Kakashi! You need to breed sons. You're too good of a ninja not to."

"Sakura."

"Yes ma'am?"

Tsunade sighed, "Listen, It will be a few more weeks before _**all**_of those girly hormones are out of you. You caught one little flare, and now you think you can live your life with this man? Besides, you are a medic. If I need you, I don't want his lateness warring off on you. It could be life or death for someone."

Kakashi stiffled a laugh.

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, "This is no joking matter, Kakashi! Do you know how many times I called for you, and if you had gotten to your team seconds later people could have died? Anyway no gay marriage. Case closed. You are dismissed."

Tsunade didn't hear the fault in her own words. No gay_**marriage**_**.**

Sakura sighed going home. She really didn't want to give up Kakashi. Maybe Tsunade was right though. Just moments after she and Kakashi had finished "training", she felt nothing for him again.

Sakura sighed walking into the house. She frowned seeing a tall man with long blond hair seated by Noren on the couch.

"Inoichi-san." She said bowing. What was Ino's father doing at her house?

Noren smiled, "Oh your home. I was just discussing some matters with Inoichi. You have clean clothes in you room. You can go ahead to bed now if you like."

Sakura nodded still watching Inoichi as she walked up stairs. Something made her more protective of Noren, and she didn't like leaving her down their with a man alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura got ready the next morning and headed down stairs still in nothing but boxers. Ino was downstairs with her father and Noren, looking quite upset if not downright angry.

Sakura rubbed her eyes yawning as she walked into the room. "Morning honey. Breakfast is on the stove."

Sakura nodded with something like a 'hn'

"Anyway, Ino knows, I think you should tell him now." Sakura heard Inoichi say.

Sakura frowned turning around, "Tell him what?"

Noren sighed, "Inoichi and I have prepared a marraige arangement between you and Ino."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Hell no! Just because we were friends doesn't mean I want to live the rest of my fucking life with **her!**"

Ino stood, "You think I want this?"

Inoichi put his arm out for Ino to sit back down. "Neither of you have a say in this. The Hokage herself has already sighned the agreement."

_I just bet she did. _Sakura cursed storming out of the house.

Ino sighed standing, "I hope you're happy." She said following him.

Ino sighed walking up to the tall man standing on the bridge. He was so gorgeous. How could she not want to marry him? But then she thought about his player personality. For being someone who used to be a girl, you think he wouldn't flirt so much.

Ino walked up beside him. He looked down to her, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Will you please stop?" Ino said irritated.

Sakura frowned, "Stop what?"

Ino sighed, "When you're all sulkish like this, it's hard for me to hate you."

Sakura laughed, "Well then don't hate me. The only reason you ever hated me was because of Sasuke right?"

Ino thought for a second, "Yeah, I really get along with you other than that. Besides he's dead now, and you're a guy." She said nonchalantly.

Sakura laughed again, "You're right. Maybe we **should** get married. We're a good team, and we get along…now."

Ino laughed, "yeah, I can control someone, and you can beat the shit out of them."

Sakura just shook her head. Ino was smiling and laughing around her. That's something that Sakura had never seen before. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Without thinking Sakura dipped his head down and kissed her.

Ino gasped but then relaxed into the kiss. Sakura wrapped his arms around Ino. Ino's face was blood red when Sakura pulled back. She was so dumbfounded. Sakura couldn't hold his laughter.

Ino frowned, "What's so funny? Hey!"

Sakura couldn't stop laughing. She was so cute the way she stared up at her with those red cheeks just waiting for Sakura's next move.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura and Inoichi sighed. They were being forced to sit and help choose things for the wedding. And by help I mean sit and be forced to watch Ino and Noren giggle and decided what they "needed" to have.

Sakura used to love this kinda stuff, but now it all seemed so annoying. Or as a certain Nara would say, 'troublesome'.

Ino smiled pushing a magazine into Sakura's face, "Look at this kimono. Isn't it beautiful?"

Sakura pushed the magazine back a bit so that he could actually see it. The kimono was gorgeous. It was almost familiar. It was a long traditional kimono with pink trim. It was white other than that, but it had an odd shape. It was a good odd though. It seemed slightly like a kunai. It had flare sleeves and a looser top, but tightened as it went to the bottom. Sakura smiled softly, "I think it would be gorgeous on you."

Ino blushed and smiled, "Thank you. I thought you would like it. I remember there being one almost the same at a wedding store that you had looked at when you were a girl."

Sakura smiled at Ino as she proceeded to put a big red Haruno seal stamp on the page of the magazine.

Inoichi sighed, "She really looks just like her mother. It's amazing. Though her coloring is mine, her shape and features are so much like her mother. She will never know how much. You're a lucky man."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks. I think I'm doing pretty well for only being a man for a few months now."

Inoichi laughed, "You have no idea."

Ino smiled over at him. Sakura sighed.

"I know, invitations right?" he said tiredly.

Ino just smiled, "Yes, I don't know about the ones you picked out."

Sakura sighed, "I thought they were nice. Everyone at the wedding with be either a ninja or a former ninja anyway. Besides that dress kinda makes you look like a kunai in a way." Ino's smiled turned into a glare. Inoichi hit his forehead with his hand, "Boy, no…" Sakura winced and waited for the strike.

Ino just smiled again and said, "It's fine"

Sakura was so confused. "Maybe I don't know how girls' minds work like I thought."

Inoichi laughed, "They are constantly changing. You'll learn mostly, but there are always little surprises."

0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura took a deep breath. He could do this. No big deal.

Sakura walked up and knocked on Kakashi's door. Kakashi answered in nothing but a towel. Tsunade was right. Sakura felt nothing. Kakashi smirked, "Hello Sakura"

Kakashi pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. Sakura pushed out of Kakashi's arms, "Don't ever do that again!"

Kakashi frowned, "Why?"

Sakura sighed handing him the kunai lined wedding invite.

Kakashi scowled, "I hate this."

Sakura gave Kakashi a comforting hug, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't need your sympathy" he said pushing Sakura out of the doorway and slamming the door shut.

Sakura shook his head. Well, at least he had tried. Kakashi was heartbroken, and there was nothing he could do about it. Only time and a good woman could heal his heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura went home and went straight to the bathroom. He stripped all of his clothes off and sank into the hot water. Sakura was so relaxed he didn't hear the door open (there's a curtain).

Ino pulled the curtain back to reveal a very naked Sakura. Ino squeaked. Sakura looked up confused, "What…"

Ino closed the curtain and turned around.

"Ino…?"

Ino calmed down, "Yeah?"

"Sorry I didn't warn you"

Ino sighed, "It's ok. I was going to see you eventually."

Sakura smiled to himself. "Well…"

Ino's eyes widened, "Well what?"

Sakura laughed, "Were you pleased with what you saw?"

Ino gasped, "I cannot believe you would ask a question like that!"

"Don't avoid answering…" he said playfully.

Ino blushed, "You have a very nice body…"

Sakura laughed, "And…"

"Dammit! I don't have to say anything I don't want to!"

The curtain slid open and Ino found herself being pulled against a very tall naked body. "Sakura…."Ino said warningly. She could feel the slight erection Sakura had poking her. Sakura sighed, "I just want to hold you."

Ino relaxed until a hand slipped up to her naked breast. Ino moaned, "Sakura stop…"

Sakura licked up her neck, "Why?"

It sounded more like "Waa" to Ino. When Sakura gently nibbled Ino's ear at the same time she squeezed her nipple Ino almost screamed. "Sakura you need to stop…O-our parents are in the room right next to this."

Sakura rolled his eyes, "Oh trust me, we will hear them before they hear us."

Ino frowned, "What?"

Sakura laughed, "You haven't noticed the way those two look at each other?"

Ino sighed, "No, I guess I've been too busy to notice."

Sakura laughed continuing to lick around Ino's shoulder and collar bone, "Mmhm…very busy."

Ino laughed, "You're such a perv."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah." He turned her around and licked one of her nipples. Ino gasped loudly. Sakura sighed, "If you are going to continue being loud they may just hear us and get suspicious."

Ino blushed, "It's not my fault."

Sakura laughed pulling Ino to the floor. He ran a single finger down her opening. She was already so wet. Ino moaned in satisfaction.

"Ino?"

Ino looked up, "Yeah?"

Sakura entered her finger, "I thought so. You're a virgin aren't you?"

Ino nodded, "Aren't you?"

Sakura shook his head remembering his trauma as a girl, "Sasuke raped me once."

Ino gasped, "Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded, "It was a long time ago, and I'm sure it will be different in this body. I'm going to be very gentle with you. I don't want your first time to be as painful as mine was."

Ino smiled, "I think I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "I don't think, I know I love you Ino-pig."

Ino gasped, "Hey I thought you were going to stop calling me that."

Sakura laughed, "I was, but then I saw those huge hooters of yours and well…"

Ino slapped his arm playfully. Sakura just laughed. Ino wasn't ready for the finger that entered her as far as possible. Ino arched back moaning.

Sakura supported her back with his hand. He moved his finger around stretching her as much as he could. When she was ready he entered a second finger. Ino grunted, "That's a l-little tight."

Sakura nodded, "Give it a few seconds."

Ino moved and Sakura began scissoring his fingers. Ino moaned at the sensation before cuming on his fingers. Ino pouted, "I'm sorry."

Sakura cocked a brow, "Why?" before licking his fingers clean.

Ino just smiled, "Now what?"

Sakura smiled taking a deep breath. Sakura pushed Ino back to the floor and kissed her hard. Ino moaned and made a whole assortment of noises as Sakura's hands and lips moved all over her body. Finally Sakura pulled back. Ino was beautiful when she was under him. She was covered in sweat and panting. Sakura brushed a strand of hair from Ino's face, "I'm going to do it now ok?"

Ino nodded smiling. Sakura slowly sunk in until he reached a barrier. Ino was moving and moaning and Sakura couldn't stand it, "I'm sorry Ino." He said just before thrusting into her.

Ino arched gasping, "Ahh!"

Sakura stayed still as Ino got accustom to the feeling and the pain faded away. Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm ok. It didn't hurt that badly. You can move now."

Sakura smiled and slowly began rocking his hips against Ino's in a seductive rhythm. Ino gasped and pushed back. Sakura pulled out and thrust back in causing Ino to yell. Sakura winced stopping. He could hear their parents in the next room. "Ahhhh, Inoichi…" Yep, they didn't hear a thing.

Sakura increased his speed moving around in and out until Ino screamed her release. Sakura came into her with one last thrust. Sakura pulled out and rolled onto his back pulling Ino onto him.

Ino smiled and with heavy breathing said, "That was great."

Sakura laughed, "I'm glad you were pleased. I know I was."

"Glad I was pleased. Have you looked at yourself? Was there ever any doubt?" Ino said rising up to stradle his waist.

Sakura laughed, "You never know. Some girls can be stubborn. Naruto's got a pretty great body, but I never had hot dirty sex with him in a bathroom now did I?"

Ino laughed, "I don't know, did you?"

Sakura gasped, "Of course not. The moron probably couldn't even figure out where to put it."

Ino slapped his arm, "That wasn't nice."

Sakura laughed moving to lift Ino. He set her in the water and proceeded to clean her from head to toe. Ino giggled when Sakura's hand lingered on her breast just a bit longer than they had to. Once they were both clean they walked into the kitchen where there was 'surprisingly' no sign of either of their parents.

Sakura and Ino both laughed.

"You hungry?" Sakura asked opening the fridge.

Ino smiled, "Please tell me you didn't lose any of those cooking skills by turning into a guy."

Sakura laughed, "No Ino"

Ino squealed and clapped her hands, "Thank Kami!"

Sakura laughed, "How about some deer? Shika was over yesterday. They had a buck die the other day. I haven't had a chance to cook any yet."

Ino smiled, "Sounds great."

Sakura brought the food to the table just as their parents were coming from down stairs. Ino and Sakura laughed a little. "Oh, we didn't know you were home." They said.

Sakura laughed, "Oh yeah. We've been home the whole time." he said enunciating the second to last word.

Noren blushed, "Oh dear." She said hiding her face in Inoichi's shoulder.

The two just laughed and continued eating. "Are you guys hungry? I fixed enough for everyone since I figured ya'll would be coming down soon."

Inoichi smiled, "We'd love some."

Noren smiled, "We were talking, and…"

Sakura interrupted, "Seems like you were doing more than talking."

Ino hit him, "Please Continue Ms. Haruno."

Noren smiled, "Thank you Ino. As I was saying Inoichi and I were talking, and we thought if it was ok with Sakura that you could were Inoichi's suit that he was married in."

Sakura smiled, "That sounds fine."

After dinner Ino went to the guest room and Sakura to his room.

**(AN: I have no idea why they are living there. Role with** **it-_-)**

He had taken down some of the famous male ninja posters off the walls, so it left only bare walls and a few medical scrolls she'd already memorized hanging from it.

Ino waited until her father was asleep and quietly snuck into the room across the hall. "Sakura?"

Sakura sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Ino? What time is it?"

Ino smiled apologetically, "2:00, but I couldn't sleep."

Sakura sighed pulling his covers back, "Come on."

Ino smiled crawling in and snuggling close to him.

"Goodnight Koi." He said wrapping his arms around her and laying his head in the crease of her shoulder. She was already asleep though, and the gently rising and falling of her chest quickly gave him the same relaxation.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review so that you can have the next chapter up soon!^_^**


End file.
